1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small dust catcher, particularly a small dust catcher with a switch and a filter, and which is easy to operate and maintain.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional small dust catcher is illustrated in FIG. 3. The conventional dust catcher includes a suction mouth A, a main tube B, a hood C, a battery case D, a motor E, a fan F, a gauze filter and frame support G and a switch H. The switch H is located outside of the main tube B.
The suction mouth A is inserted into the main tube B and is connected to a lower end of the main tube B by a member I.
The filter and frame support G is fixed in position by pieces J which are located on the inner wall of main tube B.
The battery case D, motor E and fan F are assembled, as one piece, above the support G on a locating stage K. A screw L, which extends outside of the tube B, secures the battery case D, motor E and fan F. Finally, the hood C is placed atop the tube B.
The dust catcher is operated by simply pushing the switch H. This actuates the motor E, which rotates the fan F to create a vacuum which sucks dust into the dust catcher.
The switch H has a movable button which must be moved aside to turn the motor E off. However, since the motor E is very quiet, users often forget to move the button, which may result in exhaustion of the battery M.
Further, to remove the support G (such as for maintenance), the screw L must be unscrewed and the battery case D, motor E and fan F must be removed from the rear end of the tube B. This is really inconvenient.
Other features and objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, with reference to the accompanying drawings.